Lost memories
by Emmagination
Summary: When Rex once again cures another EVO, he sees a girl from his past. She has lost her memory. Can Rex help her recover her memory and find her brother before the monster that took her memory in the first place kills her? Only one way to find out. Rated T for violence and maybe a death or two. Please read.


Lost memories Generator Rex Fanfiction chapter 1

* * *

AN: My second fanfiction! :D Lofty, give the disclaimer!

_Lofty: Emmagination doesn't own anything except the majority of her ideas and all of her OCs, Minerva Kelt being one of them._

* * *

Ever since I can remember, I've been running. For years I've ran away from a horrible monster. I can't remember anything from my past except that monster's hideous face. That monster wants to take my life for a reason I don't recall. I try to remember a time before I was running, but everything is hazy like a never-ending fog in my mind. All I know is that my name is Minerva Kelt, I'm 13 years old, and I'm on the planet called earth. Also, apparently I'm not human.

My first memory I have ever recovered about my past is that I have a brother named Jericho Kelt. The possibility of seeing his adorable face again is the only thing that keeps me going. The humans here have these strange things called nanites running through their bloodstream. Apparently, simply eating food that is infused with nanites gives you them. Sometimes people turn into mutated monsters because of the nanites.

Once, a nice lady that had let me stay with her had transformed into a scary beast that tried to eat me. Soon after her trashing her own house in that form (apparently, when you turn into an EVO as they call it, you lose control of yourself), a bunch of people in a group called Providence started shooting her. A giant Providence airship dropped a dude called Rex and a guy called six to stop her. He turned her back to normal. The lady told them to take care of me for her.

When the guy named Rex started walking towards me, I ran. I ran like my life depended on it, which it did. It seems that everyone that tries to help me gets hurt or killed. It's like I'm a bad luck charm. In a way, I am. That monster hurts anybody who tries to help me. I don't want to be the cause of anyone else's pain anymore.

That Rex guy kept following me. I ran all over the city trying to lose him. When I finally was far enough away from him to catch my breath, I looked at my watch. You see, my watch is actually a piece of super advanced alien technology that has many uses, one of them being teleportation. I set in the desired coordinates just as Rex turned the corner and started running towards me. I slammed my fist into my watch and teleported out of that dreaded city.

REX'S POV

* * *

That lady I cured told me to take care of her kid for her. I started walking over to the girl, and she started running away from me. I guess that she thought I hurt her mother. "Come back! I'm not gonna hurt you, kid! Wait up!" Despite my efforts to catch up to her, she quickly lost me. When I caught up to her, she slammed her fist into her watch and broke into hundreds of little rectangles and disappeared. "What the-? Where'd she go?" I searched every inch of the city for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

I went back to the spot she disappeared and found a note where she stood. It said "_Sorry, but I'm bad luck. If you want to keep your life, stay away from me. I'm only bringing trouble to those who attempt to help me_."

"Wonder what that means…" I turned around and found six staring at me curiously.

"Did you find that girl, Rex? That lady seems very protective of her." Six said to me.

"When I caught up to her, she did something with her watch and completely disappeared. I searched every inch of this city, she was nowhere. All she left was this note." I held up the note she left. Six took it and read it.

"That lady informed me that she was not that girl's mother. She said the girl had no memory of her past, so she let the girl stay at her house." Six informed me. "If we find her again, we'll make sure she doesn't run away again."

"Okay, Six. Hey, wanna go get some pizza?"

"I guess so."

* * *

AN:Okay, how'd you like it? Reviewers will get Kathy's cookies and a slice of caramel cake! :P I'll try my best to update my stories at least once a week, but I can't guarantee it. I'm currently traveling around the country to see all of my relatives. When you're constantly traveling, it's hard to write stories. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
